La vie sexuelle de Boromir
by Thetrulyshunin
Summary: Naruto profite des derniers instants de Boromir pour le violer. Boromir était en fait une femme (ce sont ses seins silliconnés qui ont arrêté les flèches). Tous deux batifolent au milieu des Orcs.


La flèche avait arraché les testicules, semblait-il. Borromir se tenait l'entrejambe avec une atroce grimace de douleur sur le visage. Tout autour de lui continuaient à s'agiter les orcs, envoyant leurs carreaux avec véhémence, courant et tombant. Boromir commençait à ne plus sentir le monde extérieur. Il ne sentait que la douleur aiguë, horrible, en haut de ses cuisses. A genoux, il se demanda, il aurait voulu savoir quelle partie avait vraiment été touchée. Mais il ne se souvenait plus. Les choses étaient allées si vites.

Le fils de Denethor n'avait pas eu une vie sexuelle constante et stable. Il avait, de nombreuses fois, changé de genre : né homme, entraîné à l'art de la guerre et cultivant avec force attraits sa virilité, il s'était décidé à l'adolescence à envisager la transexualité, et avait ainsi commencé une longue quête qui l'avait mené à expérimenter des magies occultes. Très vite, il avait constaté qu'il était extrêmement aisé de changer de sexe, et s'en était donné à coeur joie. Tour à tour femme, travesti, androgyne, et souvent même une combinaison des deux genres, il avait longtemps mené une vie sexuelle débridée dans les campagnes du Condor où il sodomisait avec joie les vieilles paysannes et parfois leurs maris, et évidemment dans la citadelle de Minas Tirith où sa liberté de moeurs lui avait valu bien des sorbiquets. D'abord violemment critiqué et rejeté par son frère Faramir, son attitude désinvolte et son charme diabolique lui permirent bientôt d'acquérir ses faveurs. Les deux frères furent de terribles amants, et leur liaison brisa d'abord le coeur de leur père, qui finit par les rejoindre certains soirs pour partager les plaisirs de la chair. Boromir était parvenu, à force de séduction et de manipulation, à mettre tout le monde à ses genoux pour déguster son entrejambe.

C'était avant tout la présence d'Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, qui l'avait poussé à rejoindre la Communauté de l'Anneau. Finalement, ce dernier se révéla un bien pitoyable amant, en particulier concernant les pratiques buccales. Déçu, Boromir se tourna d'abord vers Gimli, et trouva là un réconfort génial : le nain passa dans ses bras de longues nuits de volupté, parfois secondé par Gandalf le Gris, alléché par les gémissements de plaisir. Ce dernier se prêtait particulièrement bien aux jeux sado-masochistes, et n'hésitait pas à user de sa magie pour pimenter les ébats. Leur liaison s'éternisa, et finit par s'affadir; pour la relancer quelque peu, Boromir séduisit Meriadoc Brandebouc. S'ensuivit une immense période de bonheur absolu, sans doute l'apogée de la dépravation de Boromir : chevauchant ses partenaires à travers les airs, juchés sur le dos de Gwaihir, roi des aigles, ils menèrent leur libertinage à un dégré extrême en l'exposant à la face du monde. En effet, les rapports sexuels aériens étaient exposés à la vue de tous, puisque les aigles utilisés volaient en rase campagne ou même parfois dans des villes. Dès lors, les fantasmes exhibitionnistes de Boromir n'eurent plus de limite.

Il parvint à débaucher les 4 petits Hobbits, dont les corps grassouillets et velus l'enchantèrent. La Communauté prit l'habitude d'assimiler les bivouacs à de gigantesques partouzes, où l'absence de femmes fut de temps en temps comblée par Arwenn, fille d'Elrond. Les Mines de la Moria et l'ascension du Caradhras furent l'occasion de plaisirs sans précédent : batifolants nus dans les couloirs en ruine, se reproduisant sur des amonts de cailloux ou dans la salle des armes, les orgies de la Communauté furent malheureusement interrompues par une attaque de Gobelins. N'ayant pas le temps de se rabiller, Boromir combattit pour la première fois de sa vie nu, et découvrit par là-même le sens de sa vocation : il lui fallait associer le sexe avec la guerre, inventer un art de combat qui associerait la mort et la vie, la nudité et la violence. Cette vocation était si évidente qu'il demeura obsédé depuis. Il inventa des plans fous, fit des expérimentations lors des jeux sexuels qui coutèrent un oeil à Sam Gamegie, et parvint rapidement à une conclusion simple : il lui fallait le pouvoir de l'anneau pour développer cette pratique. Avec la force du Seigneur du Mordor, il parviendrait à asservir sexuellement l'humanité du Rohan et les Orcs de l'Isengard, il parviendrait à réduire à la misère sexuels les fiers elfes du Nord et les pousserait à la prostitution. Il allait faire de la Terre du Milieu un lieu de décadence, un lieu où la force sexuelle écraserait les faibles, un lieu primitif et paradisiaque. Seulement, il lui fallait mettre la main sur l'anneau.

Arrivé en Lothlorien, il constata que le beau Légolas était le seul qu'il n'ait jamais eu l'occasion de pénétrer. En fait, l'elfe blond demeurait toujours à l'écart des fêtes orgiaques et préférait se masturber tranquillement en grignotant un morceau de pain Lembas. Au moment où Galadriel l'Eldar vint à leur rencontre, Boromir observa de biais Légolas et constata une tension inhabituelle dans sa tenue. Le soir même, il laissa les Hobbits se déguster mutuellement le vit pour aller examiner les us et coutumes des elfes. Rapidement, il remarqua des pratiques étranges et qui lui plurent beaucoup : la nourriture jouait, en effet, un rôle important dans la sexualité des elfes, qui n'hésitaient pas à déguster les parties génitales d'un partenaire trop faible pour agrémenter les moments de volupté. Boromir se joignit à la fête, ce soir là, et papillona de maison en maison, libérant sa semence et le lait de ses mamelles au rythme des coups de reins elfiques. Il finit par retrouver Legolas dans une salle attenante à la chambre de Galadriel. La fille de Finarfin était également présente : ligotée et nue, elle hurlait de plaisir sous les coups agressifs de Légolas, qui utilisait pour l'occasion une courte faucille avec laquelle il triturait les organes génitaux de sa victime. Enchanté, Boromir les rejoignit sans réfléchir et seconda leurs rapports, tantôt torturé lui-aussi par le coutelas de Legolas, tantôt mordant à dents tranchantes la poitrine de l'Eldar. Au matin, il eut enfin la permission de découvrir l'anus de Légolas. Ces moments furent doux, ils laissèrent à Boromir un sentiment d'extase qui ne le quitta plus. Il explora l'intérieur de l'orifice avec ses doigts, puis il glissa évidemment son sexe, et finit par le titiller avec de nombreux objets, pour le plus grand plaisir de son amant.

Les derniers jours au sein de la Communauté devenaient difficiles, cependant : déjà, Gandalf n'avait pas apprécié que Peregrin Touque ait trouvé la mort au terme d'un instant de frénésie collective. Sur une injective de Boromir, tout le monde s'était précipité sur le pauvre Hobbit, qui avait eu le crâne littéralement fracassé par la pression des nombreux pénis. Ensuite, les autres membres n'appréciaient pas que Boromir ne portât plus d'habits, et surtout qu'il changeât désormais de sexe à peu près dix fois par jour. Il avait même effectué une partie des dernières orgies sous l'égide d'une sexualité neutre, c'est-à-dire sans orifices sexuels - les plaisirs buccaux s'en étaient trouvés renforcés. Enfin, sa scatophilie prenait une telle envergure qu'elle devenait légèrement inquiétante : Boromir ne se nourrissait plus que des excréments et de l'urine des autres membres, agrémentés bien entendu de leur sperme - qu'il receuillait religieusement et jusqu'à la moindre goutte. Pour le ramener juste un tant soit peu à un mode de vie plus sain, Gandalf enleva une poignée de petites filles elfes et les lui donna en pâture. Le guerrier de Rohan laissa libre court à ses instincts les plus basiques, et les charpies qui constituèrent les restes des dépouilles des enfants alarmèrent à nouveau le Mithrandir.

Ce jour-là, cependant, Boromir avait enfilé ses habits - féminins - car il avait une mission de la plus haute importance : il avait résolu de faucher l'anneau à Frondon Saquet. Profitant d'une halte, il entraîna le Hobbit à part en engagea un échange de baisers fougueux avec lui en le déshabillant. Après la pénétration, il se mit à jouer doucement avec l'anneau qui pendait autour du cou du jeune homme, et proposa à Frodon d'enfiler son sexe à l'intérieur. Cette idée inquiéta quelque peu le Hobbit, aussi Boromir dut-il recourir à la violence et le lui arracha. Cependant, il ne put pas résister à l'envie d'y plonger son vit. S'exécutant, il constata trop tard la riposte de Frodon, qui plongea littéralement sur son entrejambe et lui sectionna le sexe avec ses dents. Hurlant de douleur, Boromir utilisa l'une de ses formules favorites pour changer de sexe, et se mit en quête du Hobbit, mais c'est à ce moment que les orcs se décidèrent à faire leur apparition.

Quelques flèches plus tard, Boromir était allongé par terre et terminait de répandre autour de lui les sécrétions (bave, sueur, sperme sans doute) qu'il avait tant aimé toute sa vie durant. Il était heureux, malgré les aléas et la fin brutale qui survenait, de son existence. Il avait connu le bonheur et l'ivresse, c'était ce qu'il allait retenir, et la douleur qui l'emportait n'était pas si loin d'un orgasme. Au moment où il se sentait défaillir, il vit soudain une chausse inabituelle se planter devant son visage : c'était une sorte de sandale, faite dans une matière souple qui ne ressemblait pas à de l'étoffe ou du cuir, mais plutôt quelque chose de compact. Levant les yeux, il dévisagea quelques instants un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleux, aux traits agéliques et abordant un immense sourire.

"- Bonjour Boromir ! Je ne pense pas que tu me connaisses, alors permet moi de me présenter : je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, et un jour je serai Okage !"

La mimique qui accompagna cette phrase acheva de convaincre Boromir que son interlocuteur était sérieux. Le jeune homme se dépécha d'enlever ses habits oranges et laissa quelques instants son corps d'athlète resplendir dans la clarté du couchant.

"- Je sais que tu veux sans doute finir tes jours tranquille, que tu as eu suffisemment de rapports dans ta longue vie, mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça. Je ne peux pas te laisser seul. J'ai promis de connaître tes profondeur un jour, et puis, je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole. C'est comme ça que je conçois mon nindô !"

Boromir laissa échapper un râle suppliant : il aurait voulu partir en douceur, mais le jeune Naruto le viola sans pitié. Lorsqu'il atteint l'orgasme, l'échine du guerrier du Rohan se brisa. Ainsi périt Boromir, fils de Denethor et grand chambouleur de la vie sexuelle de la Terre du Milieu.


End file.
